Wanting Something Rational
by luvscience
Summary: Beca realizes that she hasn't been truthful to herself her entire life. When she finally realizes who she really is, she finds out that her one weak spot happens to be tall, leggy brunettes (or at least one in particular).
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Alright, this is something I started a long time ago and just picked back up again. I missed Steca and thought I'd throw more stories on my plate so EVERYONE can wait just a little longer for their favorite story (which ever one that happens to be) to be updated…oops. This starts middlish PP2 when Beca starts to examine what her response to a certain tall German means. And BTW, no disrespect to anyone is intended (if someone reads Beca's coming to terms with herself wrong). I know this one is at least two chapters, maybe more…I just know there has to be a second chapter to this because its not finished

Summary: Beca realizes that she hasn't been truthful to herself her entire life. When she finally realizes who she really is, she finds out that her one weak spot happens to be tall, leggy brunettes (or at least one in particular).

Rating: T (I'm going to try to keep this one T, really I am)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything within the Pitch Perfect franchise. I write solely for my own pleasure and receive no financial gain from doing so.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Beca dropped her head into her hands with a loud sigh just as Chloe poked her head into the room. The brunette shook her head slightly, as if to shake the thoughts out of her head. Chloe frowned at the actions of her best friend and cleared her throat as she walked into the room. Beca startled slightly but didn't raiser her head, causing Chloe's frown to deepen.

The redhead gave an exaggerated sigh as she dropped onto the bed next to Beca's desk, "Alright Becs, what's bothering you?"

Beca mumbled a quiet, "Nothing," under her breath without even lifting her head.

Chloe gave her friend a stern look (even though she still hadn't raised her head from her hands) and then poked the brunette in the side, "Don't give me that Beca Mitchell, what's wrong."

Beca sighed again before peeking one eye out around her hand, looking at her best friend, "What if it's true?"

Chloe's face screwed up in a very confused look, "What if what's true Becs?"

Beca lifted her head from her hands with an overly dramatic sigh before looking around the room to make sure they were alone. She leaned forward and whispered to Chloe, "What if I really do like girls?"

Chloe couldn't help it. The statement took her by such surprise that the laugh slipped out before she could think about it. Beca's face dropped at the sound and she suddenly spun around in her chair, facing away from the redhead, "Sure, make fun of the sexually confused girl."

Chloe grabbed the chair and spun Beca back around, taking her hands, "Beca, sweetie, look at me." Chloe waited until Beca lifted her head just enough to look at her, "Sweetie, I wasn't laughing at you. I promise. I laughed because the statement took me by surprise." Chloe slid one of her hands off of Beca's and moved it up to lift her chin, making full eye contact with the brunette, "Now, what's wrong with liking girls?"

Beca stood up and started pacing the room, "Well, there really isn't anything _wrong_ with liking girls, but I always assumed I was normal. I mean, I thought I liked guys. I mean, I'm dating Jesse, which means that I can't like girls, right?"

Chloe walked over to the pacing girl, taking her hands again and stopping her, "What do you mean 'normal'? Is Cynthia Rose not _normal_ because she's a lesbian? Am I not _normal_ because I like girls? And as for…"

Beca cut her off mid-sentence, "Wait, you like girls? I thought you were into guys? I mean there was that whole Tom thing in the shower."

Chloe smiled at her friend, "Beca, sweetie, I'm bisexual. I like guys and girls."

Beca smirked and pushed her friend's shoulder, "I know what a bisexual is dork, I just didn't know that you were one, I mean, you never gave any indication that you liked girls too."

Chloe shrugged, "It never really came up. But let's get back to you and your 'normal' statement. What did you mean by normal?"

Beca moved back to the bed and plopped down, resting her back against the wall. She waited until Chloe followed before speaking again, "I mean I always just assumed that I was heterosexual because I really never stopped to think about what I was feeling. Everyone just assumes that you like guys and I guess it's what everyone expects."

Chloe smirked and flicked Beca's earrings, "And when have you ever done what everyone expects?"

Beca laughed, "Touché, Red."

Beca dropped her hands back into her lap, fiddling with the ring on her finger as she looked down at it. Chloe sighed and nudged it with her shoulder, "Ok, what else is wrong?"

Beca shrugged. Chloe just sat there, waiting for her best friend to work through what she wanted to say. Finally Beca continued, "I kinda can't stop thinking about them now."

Chloe was confused now, "Thinking about who sweetie?"

Beca sighed, "Girls. What have we been talking about this whole time?"

Chloe pushed Beca's shoulder playfully, "Well, I thought you meant someone specific."

Beca smiled at that, "No, just girls in general. I even think about some of the Bella's sometimes and it's getting distracting at practices."

Chloe smiled, "Don't worry Becs, this is all kinda new to you right now and it jumped up and took you by surprise. Things will settle down soon and everything will go back to normal. Well as 'normal' as it can be with you liking girls and all." Chloe finished with a laugh.

Beca leaned against her friend, laying her head on the redhead's shoulder, "Thanks Chlo."

Chloe leaned her head against the brunette's, "Anytime Becs." Chloe suddenly sat up, almost dropping the relaxed brunette onto the bed, "So, the Bellas huh? Anyone in particular?"

Beca sighed and buried her face in her hands, "Really? Do you really want to go there Beale?"

Chloe laughed, "Of course I want to go there. Oh my God, you've thought about me, haven't you?"

Beca turned red and just nodded, "But in my defense, you look really good in that pair of black yoga pants."

Chloe laughed and grabbed her friend's hand, "You're too cute Becs."

Beca looked down again and shyly asked, "So have you ever thought of me like that?"

Chloe turned to look at her friend, waiting until Beca looked back up at her, "Becs, trust me when I say this, after what I saw in the shower our first year, if you were my type I would be all over that." She motioned up and down Beca's body as she finished.

A small smile played over Beca's lips, "Your type? What exactly is your type Beale?"

Chloe turned away with a small blush covering her cheeks, "Ummm, I prefer tall blondes."

Beca's small smile turned into a full smirk, "Oh really. Any tall blondes that I know?"

Chloe turned back and grabbed Beca's hands, trying to change the subject quickly, "This isn't about me, we're here to work through your stuff. So back to you and the Bellas."

Beca chuckled, "Fine, but we are coming back to this later Beale."

Chloe smiled, "Fine. So, anybody in particular?"

Beca shook her head, "No, it's kind of like with you, I just notice them more. But I think you're right, it's just all new to me and things will settle down soon." She finished the thought in her head, "I hope."

Chloe nodded as she responded, "Alright then, but just remember you can always talk to me about anything."

Beca cleared her throat, "Ummm, I may be taking you up on that sooner than you thought." Chloe gave her a confused look. Beca continued, "Well, in light of recent developments, what should I do about Jesse?"

Chloe shrugged, "Why do you have to do anything about Jesse? You can like guys and girls you know."

Beca shrugged back, "I know, but it's never really felt right with Jesse you know. It was more like it was something I was supposed to do rather than something I really wanted to do." Beca smirked at the redhead, "It was the 'normal' thing to do."

Chloe smirked back, "And we all know how you feel about being normal."

Beca gave another exaggerated sigh, "This is going to suck. I really don't want to hurt him, but it's not fair to either of us to keep going."

Chloe wrapped her arm around the smaller girl's shoulder and pulled her into a side hug, "Well, if it's any consolation, I always thought he was a little stalkerish. I mean, the way he went after you your freshman year was a little creepy."

Beca playfully glared at her friend, "Be nice, he's still my boyfriend."

Chloe shrugged innocently, "Not for long."

Beca laughed as she fell against Chloe's side, "You're terrible, Beale."

Chloe laughed with her, "But you love me anyway."

The next two weeks went by quickly and as the two girls had predicted, Beca's life settled back into its normal routine, somewhat. Beca was happy that she stopped noticing girls _all_ of the time. Either the novelty had worn off or talking things out with Chloe had allowed her to become more comfortable with her discovery, but whatever it was Beca found herself less distracted than she had been. However, things weren't exactly back to normal. After things settled down, Beca found that she really couldn't be mad (or disappointed) that Chloe didn't think about her in 'that way' because she discovered that she had her own type. Her downfall happened to be tall, leggy brunettes and the Bellas had not one, but two of them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Beca paced her room muttering to herself. It had been two weeks since she had talked to Chloe about everything and she still hadn't talked to Jesse about it. She kept making excuses to herself why it wasn't the right time to tell him and yet here she was, on a Saturday morning with no excuse not to go tell him. So she paced, trying to gather the courage to go break up with her boyfriend of over two and a half years.

Stacie heard Beca talking to herself as she walked past the stairway up to the smaller brunette's room. Her head poked up the stairs right as Beca stopped pacing and muttered to herself, "Sack up dude and just do it."

Stacie cleared her throat, "Ummm, is everything alright Beca?"

Beca jumped at the sound of the voice, turning to face the owner, "Oh Stacie, you scared the shit out of me. Yup, everything's fine. Just working myself up to do something I should have done a while ago."

Stacie gave her captain a concerned look, "Are you sure? You don't look alright to me."

Beca smiled at the concern she heard in her friend's voice, "Positive Stace."

Stacie smiled back, "Alright then, I let you get back to your muttering, pep talk, or whatever that was." She started back down the stairs before turning back suddenly, "Beca?"

Beca looked back to the stairs, "What Stace?"

Stacie gave a tentative smile, "If you ever need to talk, or whatever, I'm here for you."

Beca smiled back, "Thanks Stacie, I may just take you up on that."

Stacie smiled brightened, "Ok, good. And good luck with whatever has you…" she motioned up and down with her hand.

Beca smirked, "Thanks."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Stacie walked back into the Bellas' house after spending a few hours studying in the library, stopping in the kitchen to grab a bottle of water. As she passed Chloe in the living room she asked, "Is Beca back home yet?"

Chloe didn't even look up from the book she was reading, "I think I saw her walk by about an hour ago."

Stacie just shook her head at the redhead, "Thanks."

Chloe absently responded, "Mmmhmmm."

Stacie decided to head upstairs instead of going straight to her room. She poked her head up the stairwell to find Beca lying in her bed, just staring at the ceiling. She quietly moved to the bed, sitting down next to the quiet brunette. Beca didn't acknowledge her, her eyes staring blankly at something miles past her ceiling. Stacie quietly asked, "Did your thing go ok?"

Beca shrugged without looking away from whatever had her attention. Stacie took her hand, squeezing it softly, "Beca."

Beca finally looked at her, "I knew it was going to be hard, but I wasn't expecting him to be that angry."

Stacie frowned, "Who was angry Beca?"

Beca's body shuddered with the sob that erupted from her, "Jesse. I broke up with him this morning and he was just so mad. I know I suck for breaking up with him, but I didn't think he'd be that upset."

Stacie pulled the smaller girl into a tight hug, slowly stroking her hair as she whispered soothingly to her. When Beca had finally calmed down, Stacie pushed her back to arm's length, "Alright, so what I'm taking from this is that you broke up with Jesse and he didn't take it well." Beca nodded. Stacie suddenly stood up from the bed, practically pulling Beca up with her. When Beca didn't follow, Stacie glared at her, "Beca Mitchell, get your butt up off of that bed right now."

Beca pouted, "Don't wanna."

Stacie pulled on her hands, "Do you trust me?" Beca nodded. Stacie pulled on her hands again, "Then get up off of that bed and come with me. I know the perfect thing to take your mind off of all of this."

Thirty minutes later the two girls were pulling into a parking lot with Beca shaking her head furiously, "No, no, no. I do _not_ want to roller skate and you can't make me."

Stacie just laughed at her friend, "What's the matter Beca, can't roller skate or won't roller skate."

Beca looked at Stacie sheepishly and shrugged her shoulders, "Yes?"

Stacie continued laughing, "Come on scaredy cat, I'll teach you how."

Beca didn't look convinced, "Promise you won't let me fall."

Stacie nodded, "I'll do my best."

Beca sighed, defeated, "Fine."

Beca sat on one of the benches as Stacie went and got their skates. Beca watched the tall brunette gracefully maneuver through the people in the rink and thought to herself that this might not be so bad at all. At least she would get to spend some time alone with Stacie.

Beca quickly revised those thoughts as soon as she got on her feet with the skates on, thinking that this was the worst idea ever and that she was going to die a horrible death with any number of broken bones involved. She was just about to sit back down to start unlacing her skates when Stacie rolled up and took her hands. Even with the threat of impending death looming over her, Beca noticed how soft Stacie's hands were and how well their hands fit together. Stacie smiled at her, "Ready?"

Beca grimaced, "As ready as I'll ever be."

Stacie rolled slowly backwards as she guided Beca towards the actual rink. They almost didn't make it onto the rink without incident. Beca's skate caught on the transition between the carpeted lobby and the rink and it was Stacie's quick reflexes that had her skating back to Beca and wrapping the smaller girl in her arms to keep her from falling. When Beca had her balance back, Stacie rolled backwards again, holding Beca's hands as they moved slowly around the rink, leaving Beca missing the feel of Stacie's body against hers.

Beca was pleasantly surprised when she took to skating fairly easily. Okay, so she wasn't going to go professional, or anything, but she was able to make it around the ring without falling. As her skating improved, Stacie moved from skating backwards and holding Beca up to skating beside her and holding her hand, giving her something solid to hold onto in case she started to lose her balance. The two girls had been skating for a while, hand in hand, laughing and joking, when the rink DJ called for a couple's skate.

Beca took a quick glance at their linked hands before sighing, "Perfect timing, I'm ready for a break." Not that she really was. She had forgotten all about the break-up and she wondered why Stacie's hand seemed to fit so well in hers. But this was Stacie, she was so out of her league and she probably didn't even like girls anyway. Then why did it look like she was disappointed when Beca led her off of the rink?

The two girls walked up the sidewalk to the Bellas' house after an afternoon of skating followed by eating two of the biggest, greasiest burgers that they had ever seen at a diner down the street from the rink. As they walked, Stacie nudged Beca with her shoulder, "Feeling better?"

Beca stopped and got a contemplative look on her face, "Surprisingly, yes. Yes, I am feeling better. Who would of thought that torture by roller skates would make me feel better." Then Beca surprised herself again by stretching up on her toes and softly kissing Stacie's cheek, "Thank you."

Stacie's startled look was quickly replaced with one of the biggest smiles Beca had ever seen, "Good, I'm glad I could help." The taller girl then linked her arm with Beca's and led them up to the door. Stacie paused at the door, a small crinkle appearing on her brow as if she were thinking. After just a moment she turned to Beca, "We'll have to do this again sometime. Well probably not roller skating, but you know, something. Something fun."

Beca smiled at the rambling brunette, "If I didn't know better, you'd think that I made you nervous. Of course we should do this again sometime, I'd love that."

The two girls looked at each other for a moment more before pushing into the house and heading to their rooms, a quick wave was their only goodbye. Beca dropped onto her bed, letting out the breath she had been holding, a huge smile erupting on her face. She ran her fingers through her hair as she thought about the afternoon and decided that even though it wasn't really a date, she was going to count it as one, at least in her mind. That way she could always tell herself that she at least had one date with Stacie Conrad. Little did she know that down one floor and two doors down on the left, one Stacie Conrad dropped down onto her bed and buried her face into her pillow, muffling the squeal she let out. A squeal caused by the fact that Stacie Conrad essentially just had a date with THE Beca Mitchell.

The next six weeks went by quickly, the two girls hanging out more frequently, especially now that Beca's social life (outside of the Bellas and her internship) was essentially non-existent. They had a standing date for Friday nights to go out and do something 'fun'. After six weeks of begging, Beca even convinced Stacie to go to a paintball range with her. It was all fun and games until Stacie actually caught Beca on the last round and covered her with pink paint splotches. Beca groaned as she looked at herself, "Pink Stacie, really? Pink?"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Alright, well I made Jesse a dick in this chapter, wasn't planning on it, but all of a sudden I got the visual of the chair moving across the floor (and the sound it would make) in my head and well, the rest followed. Sorry to those who like him (I almost kept a straight face there … not really sorry, but it sounded good). Hopefully updating at least one of my other fics soon! Thanks for reading everyone and special thanks to all my lovely reviewers..I love hearing what you have to say!

Disclaimer: Don't own Pitch Perfect or their characters…I'm really sad about that.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Saturday morning, ok it was actually late morning, okay it was more like early afternoon, Beca was sitting on her bed thinking about her evening with Stacie the night before when a ball of red (attached to a body) came crashing down next to her on the bed. When Chloe had finished bouncing, Beca just glared at her, uttering, "Rude."

Chloe laughed as she flipped onto her back, mirroring Beca and staring up at the ceiling. Finally she spoke, "So….since you haven't asked me to help you pick out a dress I'm going to assume you forgot about the aca-formal on Saturday."

Beca snorted, "How could I forget about it when it's all you've been talking about for weeks. I'm just choosing to ignore it."

Chloe rolled onto her side and rested her head on her hand. She gave Beca a glare, to which Beca promptly responded by laughing, "You really need to work on that glare Beale, it's like trying to watch a cute puppy be all badass. It just doesn't work."

Chloe pushed her best friend and started laughing with her, "But seriously Beca, we need to get you a dress."

Beca frowned, "But seriously Chloe, I'm not going. I don't have a date and I've always hated them. And I'll probably see Jesse there having fun with someone that's not me and I know I broke up with him and I'm into girls, but I just don't know."

Chloe slid up and rested her head on Beca's shoulder, rubbing her forearm, "I know all of that sweetie, but you have to go."

Beca leaned her head to rest against the top of Chloe's. "Give me one good reason."

Chloe smiled, "I'll give you three. One, all members of acapella groups have to go because we are putting the formal on for campus. Two, you need to do this to prove to yourself that you can do it. That you are moving on from your past. And three, don't you want to see Stacie in a formal dress?"

Beca gave a little shrug with her shoulder, dislodging both of their heads. "But I also have to see Stacie with a date."

Chloe lauged, "See point number two."

Beca pulled her pillow out from behind her and buried her face in it, muttering something. Chloe laughed, "What was that? Did you just say ok?"

Beca pulled the pillow away before tossing it at the redhead, "No, I said I resign from being a captain."

Chloe laughed again, "Ok, but you still have to go."

Beca turned and dropped her feet over the edge of the bed, sitting up, "Fine. You suck but you win Beale. You can take me dress shopping."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The girls spent Friday night working with the other acapella groups to decorate the ballroom where the dance was being held and things were a little tense between Beca and Jesse (to say the least). The only thing that kept it bearable for Beca was the constant presence of Stacie. It seemed like Stacie could tell every time Beca was going to lose her cool and would be there, making a joke, bumping her shoulder, well, just being Stacie.

Beca was actually one of the first ready Saturday evening. She decided to go with the philosophy that the sooner I get it out of the way, the sooner it will be over. Ashely and Jessica were the first ones out the door. Because they didn't have to wait for their dates to pick them up, they were the obvious choice to be the Bellas' representatives for door duty at the dance. Beca decided to hide in her room instead of watching the girls leave. She didn't know if she was ready to watch Stacie as she was picked up by her date. She could hear the door opening and closing as their dates picked the other Bellas up (or they went to get their dates in the case of Cynthia Rose) and she wondered to herself which one was Stacie leaving. Beca sighed, if Chloe hadn't forced her to agree to ride to the stupid dance with her and her date, Beca could have already been there by now. Wait, what? Get there sooner? Beca shook her head, what was getting into her?

Beca finally decided most of the Bellas had left so she could go downstairs. She moved to the top of the stairs to the ground floor and yelled at the redhead who was still in her room getting ready. Just as she finished yelling, Stacie walked up to the base of the stairs and looked up. When she caught sight of Beca her breath caught in her throat. The DJ gave a small self-conscious laugh at the taller girl, "I take it you like it?"

Stacie could just nod for a moment before she found her voice. Beca took in the sight that was Stacie, smiling as she complimented the brunette, "You're date is one lucky guy."

Stacie quickly swallowed, letting the girl at the top of the stairs know, "I don't have a date, I thought maybe you and I could hang out tonight. Make it one of our girls' nights?"

Beca came down the stairs slowly (she might have put a little extra sway into her hips with each step), never taking her eyes off of Stacie. When she reached the bottom of the stairs, Stacie held out her arm as Beca responded, "I'd like that."

Just as Beca was linking her arm with Stacie's, the smaller girl's finger shot up in a 'wait a minute' gesture. She quickly turned to the stairs and yelled up, "Red, I'm going to head over with Stacie." She waited until she heard a muffled, "Fine, but I better see you there," before turning back and opening the door for Stacie. Once they were outside, Stacie offered Beca her arm again. Stacie offered a small smile as Beca linked her arm with hers while they walked to Stacie's car. Stacie even went so far as to open Beca's door for her, before quickly moving over to the driver's side.

The ride to the dance was a little awkward, with neither girl knowing what this really was? Was it a date? Just two girls hanging out? They both knew what they wanted it to be but neither had a clue what the other wanted although both were hopeful given what just happened at the Bella house. When they arrived at the ballroom, Stacie quickly got out of the car and opened Beca's door again, receiving another small smile from the smaller brunette. Stacie held out her arm again and smiled as Beca's slipped through it, the taller girl pressing just a little closer than she had earlier.

Once inside, they found a table along one side to put their things on and quickly found some of the other girls and joined them (and their dates) out on the dance floor. After a dancing for a few songs, Beca motioned to Stacie that she was going to get something to drink. Stacie nodded and pointed down, indicating she was going to stay and dance.

Beca sat quietly at the table, sipping her glass of punch and wishing she had snuck a flask of something in to spike her punch with. It would have made it easier to deal with the fact that someone like Stacie could never like someone like her. I mean just look at how everyone just flocks to her, even the other girls' dates. Just then Beca noticed Stacie look over at the table and smile when she caught Beca's eyes. Stacie quickly moved across the dance floor and held her hand out to Beca, "Come on, you've had enough rest. I need someone who can keep up with my moves out there."

Beca laughed as she took the taller girl's hand and moved back out onto the dance floor. The two girls slipped easily into a groove, dancing next to each other. After a few more songs, the DJ called out that he is going to slow it down for a bit. Beca moved to leave the dance floor when Stacie suddenly grabs her hand, "Dance with me?"

All Beca can do is nod. She turns to Stacie and slips her arms around the taller girl's waist, the weight of Stacie's arms resting on her shoulders somehow feeling right. Beca stepped the last half-step separating them as she pressed against the taller girl, resting her head against Stacie's shoulder. After enjoying the feel of just swaying lightly to the music, Beca pulled her head back to look up at the taller girl, "Stacie, what's going on here?"

Stacie looked panicked at the smaller girl, moving to step back as she apologized, "I'm sorry Beca, I thought you felt…I'm sorry…"

Beca wrapped her arms more firmly around the taller girl so she couldn't move away, "Shhh…Stacie, I do feel that way. I just wasn't sure if you did and I didn't want to ruin our friendship if you didn't."

Stacie looked a little stunned for a second before the usual Stacie Conrad confidence took over, "Here, let's see if you can figure out how I feel from this." With that, Stacie leaned down and brushed her lips lightly over Beca's before bringing them back in for a deeper kiss. As Stacie's lips first brushed across Beca's lips, Beca's lips seemed to move on their own, following Stacie's as they retreated. She didn't have to go far as Stacie brought them back, eliciting a quiet moan from the smaller girl. Stacie's arms circled Beca's waist, pulling her more firmly against her body as Beca's hands moved up around Stacie's neck.

The girls finally broke the kiss, both slightly breathless, as Cynthia Rose wolf-whistled from across the room followed by a "Get some Shawshank," from Amy. Beca lowered one hand from Stacie's neck, moving it behind her back to flip the obnoxious Aussie off, her eyes never leaving Stacie's. As soon as she heard the bark of laughter from her roommate, she brought her hand back up, caressing Stacie's cheek as she drew the taller girl in for another soft kiss.

Their kiss broke suddenly as the two girls heard the sound of a chair skidding across the floor accompanied by a clatter as it tipped over and rolled once. They looked quickly around and Stacie caught sight of Jesse pushing forcefully through the doors, the sound of his hands shoving the exit bar on the door echoing through the room. As Beca's eyes traced where Stacie's were looking, she caught the door closing. Stacie moved her hand up and cupped Beca's cheek, turning her face towards her own, "It was Jesse."

Beca started to turn towards the door, but Stacie reached out and took her hands. As Beca tried to pull away, Stacie tugged more firmly on her hands, causing the smaller girl to look at her with a frustrated look, "I have to go after him, Stace."

Stacie gave her a little frown, her forehead scrunched in irritation, "Why? Why do you have to go after him Beca?"

Beca huffed, glancing over her shoulder at the door before turning back to Stacie, "Because this is my fault." She looked down at the floor, quietly muttering, "All my fault."

Stacie let go of one hand while squeezing the other firmly. She ran her fingertips under Beca's chin, bringing her face up to look at her, "This is _not_ your fault Beca Mitchell. Yes, you broke up with him, but people break up with each other all the time without acting like…like _that_."

Beca shrugged, "I know, but it still feels like it's my fault. I need to go talk to him."

Now it was Stacie's turn to huff, "Fine, but I'm coming with you."

Beca nodded at the taller girl before turning towards the door. Rather than dropping Stacie's hand, she shifted hers so that she could lace their fingers together. The two girls walked across the floor and out the same door Jesse had just left through. They found Jesse in the adjacent hallway, pacing back and forth, muttering to himself. When he saw the two girls, he stopped and gave Beca an anguished look, "Beca, how could you do this to me?"

Beca looked truly startled, "Umm, dude? Do what?"

Jesse looked at Stacie with a glare, "Kiss her in front of everyone."

Beca looked at him with astonishment, "I thought we went over this when I broke up with you…because I'm gay."

Jesse rolled his eyes, "Everyone knows that just means that you want to experiment a little before you settle down." He moved his hands up and down in a placating gesture in front of him, "Which is fine, as long as it's just girls. But we all know you are going to end up with me." Jesse looked at her with a pleading look, "Becs, we're supposed to have aca-babies together."

Beca looked at him incredulously, "Wait, what? Dude! NO! I..am..gay. I like girls and girls only. There is no us and there will never be an us."

Jesse got a little glint in his eyes as he started towards Beca. Stacie decided that enough was enough and moved in front of the smaller girl, tugging her against her back. She glared at the Treble, "Don't you dare come any closer, Jesse."

Jesse glared back at the brunette but stopped moving any closer, "She's mine Stacie."

Stacie laughed at him, "If you really think that, then you don't know Beca and she'd never stay with you. Beca isn't anyone's property to be owned. Beca is fiercely independent but she's so very loyal to those who she lets in. She has this gruff exterior but a heart of gold underneath if you just take the time to look for it. She's smart and she's talented. But the one thing I can guarantee that she isn't, she isn't yours and she isn't mine." Then Stacie squeezed the hand that she was still holding, still never taking her eyes off of Jesse, "But I'm hers, she captured my heart over the past three years. I'm hers for as long as she'll have me."

Just then, a number of Bellas came barging through the door behind the girls, a little anxious as to how long the girls had been out there. Jesse took one look at the glare on Fat Amy and Chloe's faces and threw a dismissal wave, sputtering "It's not worth it," as he turned on his heels and walked off.

When Stacie turned to Beca, she started shaking. Beca took her free hand, holding it firmly to steady it. When Stacie had calmed down a little, Beca gave her a small smile, "Nobody has ever said anything like that about me."

Stacie shrugged, "They should, it's all true."

Beca gave a disinterested shrug, "Nope, I know for a fact that at least one thing wasn't true."

Stacie scowled at the smaller girl, ready to argue every point that she said when Beca moved up onto her tiptoes and brushed a small kiss over Stacie's lips. As she pulled back she whispered, "If you are mine, then I am yours Stacie Conrad, for as look as you'll have me." Stacie smiled as she moved back in to kiss Beca again.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Well I had a hankering to write some Steca, but rather than start a new fic (which I have an idea about) with like five currently active fics going, I thought I'd just continue this one a little (as I counted this as an active fic). I hope you enjoy, it's a little fluff with a little angsty/romance. Sorry if I got anything wrong in the rock climbing section, I've never been myself.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything PP and I receive nothing from this.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Beca woke slowly. She felt a weight on her arm and a slow smile crossed her lips. She opened one eye to take a peek only to find a very sexy brunette watching her. Beca groaned, "You know it's a little creepy if you are laying there watching me sleep."

Stacie gave a ghost of a laugh as she leaned in to brush a kiss over Beca's lips, "Morning baby. I was not creepily watching you sleep, I just woke up myself." Okay, well she had been up for over an hour, but she was really just enjoying being wrapped up in Beca's arms, she had only watched her sleep a couple of times and she definitely wasn't creepy when she did it.

Beca stretched before kissing Stacie again, "Did you sleep well?"

Stacie nodded, "How about you?"

Beca leaned her head against Stacie's, nodding, "Best night's sleep I've had in, well forever." Hearing that, Stacie beamed and Beca couldn't help smiling at the brunette. She pulled the taller girl closer to her, resting her head on Stacie's shoulder as her fingers moved lazy patterns up and down her back, "I don't know if I said it last night, but thanks for sticking up for me like that. I don't think anyone has ever done that for me."

Stacie was having a hard time thinking with Beca's fingers moving so lightly over her back. Her mind pretty much short circuiting whenever those fingers moved from ghosting over the fabric of her pajamas to moving over the bare skin of her lower back. Stacie knew she should say something, but her mind was having a difficult time catching up. When the silence drug out longer than either girl was comfortable with, Stacie finally focused enough to talk, "Sorry baby, you're fingers are very distracting." The evil smirk that started forming on Beca's lips made Stacie quickly squeeze the smaller girl's side, earning her a glare instead of a smirk, "Not that way, pervert. At least not yet." That did earn her a smirk from the smaller girl, but Stacie just continued, "And you don't have to thank me Beca, I just told the truth. Besides, you deserve to be stuck up for. "

Beca shook her head slightly against Stacie's, "I'm nothing special, Stace."

Stacie pushed back from the smaller girl, looking into her eyes with a frown, "Don't you ever say that Beca Mitchell. You are such a special person; everything I said about you last night was true. Besides, I don't fall for anyone who isn't special and I've definitely fallen for you." Beca stared at her with a look of disbelief. Stacie huffed, "Fine, I'll just have to spend the next fifty years proving it to you."

Beca smirked, "Only fifty years, huh?"

Stacie laughed, "Yah, because if I haven't convinced you in fifty years, I never will so I might as well give up and find someone else."

Beca leaned in and kissed her, "What if I don't want you to leave in fifty years?"

Stacie kissed Beca's nose with Beca responding by wrinkling it, "Well then, you should probably work on starting to believe me that you are something special."

Beca shrugged, "Then you better be pretty convincing." Stacie smirked to herself, she was never one to shy from a challenge.

Stacie rolled onto her back, pulling the smaller girl so that Beca's head was resting on her chest as she cuddled against her side. She kissed the top of Beca's head as she asked, "So, Beca Mitchell, would you like to go out with me sometime? I'm pretty full with my classes this week, but I'm free Thursday or Saturday?"

Beca frowned, "What about Friday?"

Stacie shook her head, "Friday's are out. I have a standing date with my best friend to do something fun and interesting."

Beca smirked against Stacie, "So, do I need to be jealous of this best friend of yours?"

Stacie shrugged, moving Beca's head further into her, "I don't know. She's kind of a dork, but she's really hot." Beca laughed, pushing down on Stacie's shoulder.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Beca sighed as she finally ducked out the door of her Music History class. She was trying to be a good student, sitting at the front of the class, but that just meant that she had to wait for just about everyone else to file out of the lecture hall. To make matters worse, she had back-to-back classes and she had a five minute walk to her next class.

Her mood suddenly changed as she noticed a tall brunette leaning against the wall opposite the door to the classroom. Stacie smiled when Beca noticed her and then held up two cups of coffee. Beca made a beeline through the throng of students to her new girlfriend, giving her a quick kiss before taking the offered coffee cup and taking a long drink. She let out a moan as the dark heavenly liquid moved over her taste buds. Stacie's eyes darkened at the moan, "Dammit girl, don't make those noises when I can't have you."

Beca smirked, brushing a light kiss over Stacie's cheek, teasing as she turned away towards her next class, "Who says you've even earned me yet?"

Stacie gave a small groan as she pushed away from the wall, "You're terrible, Mitchell."

Beca shrugged, taking another drink of her coffee and giving an over-exaggerated moan after she swallowed. Stacie laughed as she caught up to her, walking next to her as she went to her next class.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was Friday night and Beca found herself in a similar position to her first 'date' with Stacie. She was sitting in the car, looking at their destination and muttering, "No, no, no, no…you can not make me go in there."

Stacie laughed, "It is my turn to pick and I choose climbing the rock wall."

Beca looked at her with a glare, "Why do you always pick things that can kill me?"

Stacie scoffed at her, "This coming from the woman who shot me on date night."

Beca rolled her eyes, "You can't die from being hit by a paintball."

Stacie rolled her eyes right back, "Just like you can't die on a rock wall."

Beca huffed, "Fine. But we aren't racing or anything because you can like reach three times further than I can, it wouldn't be fair."

Stacie laughed, "That's fine. Now get your cute butt out of my car."

Beca got out and moved to the front of the car, waiting for Stacie. As Stacie walked past, she held out her hand to take Beca's, linking their fingers together as they walked into the building. They two girls paid and then got suited up in their harnesses. They didn't have to wait long for their turn. Stacie walked over to a spot on the wall and pointed to some handholds that Beca could use. She then helped direct the smaller girl until her feet were about five feet off the ground.

Stacie moved a few feet away and started her climb. She moved until she was a few feet above Beca and then would wait and point out where Beca should grab whenever her girlfriend would get stuck. They were almost all the way up when Stacie noticed that she had screwed herself. She had moved into a position where the only moves were beyond her reach, requiring her to make a jump to them (or backtrack, and she hated going down, it freaked her out a little). To make matters worse, the closer jump was on a slight overhang meaning she'd only have her hands to use for at least one or two holds and she was a little tired from waiting for Beca.

Stacie waited for Beca to catch up and then smiled at her, "Beca you are doing so well."

Beca frowned at the tone in Stacie's voice, "Well that made me all warm and fuzzy, what's wrong?"

Stacie laughed, "Nothing with your climb. Mine on the other hand just got really tough. I've got a couple of tough holds ahead and I'm not sure I can make them."

Beca's frown didn't relent, "Well then we can both head down."

Stacie's mouth screwed to one side, looking at Beca with an 'I can't believe you said that' look. She shook her head at the shorter girl, "Nope, at least one of us is going to make it to the top." Stacie then took her time pointing out each hold Beca should use to get to the buzzer at the top. Then Stacie smiled, "After you hit the buzzer, just kick out from the wall and the auto-belay will let you down slowly."

Beca didn't look so sure of that, but she nodded, "I'll meet you up there and we can go down together."

Stacie nodded, "I'll do my best, baby." Beca nodded resolutely back.

Beca then watched as Stacie brought her foot up to a hold just under her hand and then pushed off. She made the handhold, grabbing it firmly and swung her hand up to a second hold, her body hanging by her two hands, gripping little 'rocks' by four fingers on each hand. Stacie swung her body and reached out for the next grip and her hand hit it, but her fingers couldn't dig in and they slipped off. She couldn't keep herself up by the one hand and fell, plunging quickly towards the earth below…at least until the auto-belay kicked in after about three feet and started to lower her gently down. She reached up and grabbed the rope so she could look up and watch Beca.

Beca watched as Stacie fell and her instinct was to reach out and grab for her. When she moved, she remembered where she was and quickly grabbed back on to her handhold. When Stacie's auto-belay kicked in, Beca gave a sigh of relief (and it also made her less worried about her own decent). Then Beca stared resolutely at the wall above her. She was going to make Stacie proud of her, one way or another.

Stacie watched as Beca followed her route for the first few holds. The she muttered under her breath, "No, don't try that Beca." It turned out Beca had noticed the shorter way to the top that Stacie had intentionally had her avoid. It required that Beca do a small jump to the next handhold (instead of following the set of sure handholds that took longer to get around, but was safer overall). The only advantage was that it was at least on a vertical surface instead of an overhang. Stacie's heart moved into her throat as she watched Beca's foot move up similar to her own and then push off. Then Stacie was yelling at the top of her lungs at Beca to get her foot up to the hold to her right side. Beca lifted herself to the next handhold and swung her body to the right, getting her foot on the handhold.

Beca could barely continue she was shaking so badly. The adrenaline was pumping through her system from making that move. She took a couple of deep breaths and then looked up, making sure she saw her path. She quickly moved up the last bit, pressing the buzzer with a "Whoop!"

She was so excited she didn't even think about it when she pushed off the wall and let herself 'fall' to the ground. When she reached the bottom Stacie was right there, talking excitedly at her as she unfastened the harness from the smaller girl. Stacie finally stopped herself and pulled Beca into a hug. Then she held her out at arm's length, "That was so awesome Beca. You are so awesome. I know you didn't want to do this, but that move was just…just…WOW. You surprise me with something new every day and I'm awed with every new thing I learn. I honestly can't wait to learn every new thing about you for the rest of my life."

Beca looked at her with a slightly stunned expression, before what she was saying sunk in and she pulled her girlfriend into a kiss.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The two girls were lying in bed that night cuddled against each other. Beca's fingers lightly traced random patterns on Stacie's shoulder. She quietly checked to see if the taller girl was still awake, "Stace?"

Stacie answered by rubbing small circles in Beca's back, "Mmmhmm?"

Beca let out a small sigh, "Ummm, you know I've never been with a woman, right?"

Stacie's hand stopped its motion for a couple of seconds before resuming. She answered carefully, "I was pretty sure, but didn't want to assume anything."

Beca nodded against her chest, "Well, ummm, I was hoping you wouldn't mind waiting for a little while. This is all new to me and, well, ummm, I just…I know I've been joking about it but I'm just not quite ready." She finished with a rush and then waited for the inevitable.

Stacie stayed quiet for a minute, thinking of how to explain this to the woman she had waited so long for. The words just wouldn't come, so she simply replied, "Mmmm, anything for you Becs."

Beca had already steeled herself for the worst, so when Stacie took so long to answer it had to be because she was trying to let her down easily. As Stacie started talking, Beca started moving to get out of bed. Then she stopped, looking confused at Stacie, "What was that?"

Stacie smiled and pulled the smaller brunette back against her side, kissing her nose as she pulled her down. She looked sternly at Beca, "I said, anything for you."

Beca stuttered, "But I thought…the Hunter…you have always been so sexual…." She trailed off as Stacie just smiled at her, letting her get everything out.

When Beca's confused sputtering trailed off into silence, Stacie leaned down and kissed her temple, "Done?" Beca nodded against her. Stacie gave her a squeeze, "Well, I've had enough Psychology classes now to understand that The Hunter was just me overcompensating for my own insecurities. Don't get me wrong, I love sex, but I want it to be with someone I care about, someone special. Beca, you are so very special and I care about you so much. And yes, I want to be with you in every way possible, but you are worth waiting for. Hell, I would wait forever if you asked me to, because just being with you is all I need."

When Stacie finished Beca lay there stunned. She finally looked up with tear stained cheeks, "Why?"

Stacie ran her fingers through Beca's hair, smiling at her. She leaned down and kissed her nose again, "Haven't you been paying attention the past few weeks? I've seen the real you for almost three years now and you are so special Becs. I didn't lie when I told Jesse you had a heart of gold and would die for those people you love. Your love isn't easy to earn, but when someone has it, they have all of it. I've been slowly falling in love with you for a while now and the only thing that scares me is that you'll never love me back. So the thought of waiting for you is trivial compared to the fear that I won't be enough." As Stacie finished saying more than she intended, a lone tear trailed down her cheek as more threatened, pooling in her eyes.

Beca looked at her with astonishment, not really realizing the depth of Stacie's feelings until that moment. Beca brushed the tear away, moving up so that she was looking down at Stacie. Beca gave a small smile, "My mother always made sure that I felt loved, the love of family. But for a long time I never really believed in romantic love because if it really existed my parents would have stayed together. As I've grown older, I realized that wasn't really true because I watched people fall in love while others fell out of it. But I've never really understood it. I love you and all of the Bellas with my whole heart, but that's not the kind of love that you want."

Stacie's eyes dropped from Beca's and the tears started welling in her eyes even though she was desperately willing them not too. This was where Beca told her she could never love her like that and she didn't know if she could take it. Beca just brushed her thumb under each eye, catching the tears before they fell, "Shhhh, let me finish." Stacie nodded. Beca smiled at her and Stacie's heart jumped a little, because she wouldn't smile like that if she was going to break my heart, would she?

Beca's smile widened as she saw the hope replacing the sadness in Stacie's eyes, "I can see your love for me in your eyes, did you know that?" Beca smiled as her eyes widened slightly, "I love watching your eyes, they are so expressive. But that's not what I was saying. Ummm…love, I was talking about love." Beca stroked Stacie's cheek with her thumb, "I've never been in love before, but I'm kind of assuming it feels like my heart is full every time I see you. I'm assuming that this feeling of loss whenever you leave me has something to do with it. The feeling of happiness whenever you hold me. The fact that things hurt more when it's you causing the pain. So, while I don't think I can say I love you…" she smirked down at Stacie's surprised face, "yet. I want you to know that I haven't had three years to fall in love, but I'm working on catching up as fast as I can. I just need you to have patience with me in this, too."

Stacie just lay there stunned as she nodded her head. Then she pulled her girlfriend down to her, planting messy, tear-filled kisses on her lips as she confessed the words she was afraid would scare Beca away before now, "God, I love you."


End file.
